Murderers' Forbidden Love
by Heavenly Celestial Queen
Summary: What will happened when the sacred rule is broken? Will there be war or will peace settle?
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

 **It is a golden era where magic is used for whatever purpose anyone could have like killing, chasing, or even for their own benefits may it be rightful or not. Here in Magnolia Town, and across the whole country are guilds, there are various type of guild based on its magic and purpose. Some guild like Lamia Scale is solely based on helping and protecting others along with the guild of Sabertooth and Quatro Cerberus. But here in Magnolia, it is a bit different, because first there are 2 guilds, one only for female and the other one only for male. But the common thing between them is not that they are only for one kind of gender, no , they both are guilds full of murderers who sole and unique purpose and goals is to kill a lot and that both legally and illegally.**

 **The female guild compromises a lot of the strongest mages across the countries such as Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia. There guild master is Mavis Vermillion, a short woman but who is a great tactician whose plan never ever fails. The name of the guild is Assassins Goddesses which represents their intelligence and invincibility. Their emblem is a Phoenix which represents immortality and courage.**

 **But there is also another guild who rivals them both in strength and intelligence, and it's Death Slayers. This guild is same as Assassins Goddesses but the only difference is that it is strictly for male and their guild master is none other than Zeref Dragneel which happened to be Mavis Vermillion's rival. Death Slayers are known for their destructivity and the chaos that they always cause with their strongest mages being Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel and their teams. Their guild emblem is that of a dragon representing their Power and their stubbornness and their sheer strength.**

 **Both guilds hated each other since their creation and they have been fighting for over 200 years. But 20 generations before Mavis and Zeref, the actual leaders at that time made a pact with each other, they will stop fighting and destroying the town, but they should stay far from each other, from love, marriage and other transactions,for it is forbidden for them both and even their building should be far away from each other. This rule is still strictly followed till today but will there be a change in it or will both parties broke it? Another great thing is that both guild master despises each other and both unknowingly treat the other like weak human garbage.**

 **Since childhood Mavis and Zeref were and are sworn enemies. They hated each other the very moment their eyes met. Both guilds are well known in Fiore but their buildings are far away from each so as to avoid a war between both parties even with the rule they don't trust the other to respect it. The funny thing about it is, that no one in both guilds knows the rivalry between their masters and guilds and the history behind their enmity. They never met and never knew of the other one beside their guild's name but seeing with how much venom Mavis and Zeref talked about them, they started hating Death Slayers and vice versa. Even though they do not know what happened, they didn't give it much thought and instead stay loyal to their masters and obey him in any way possible.**

 **But what will happen when both guilds biggest and strongest team met and see each other. Will there be war or will love bloom or maybe both, but for now, their hatred for each other is growing.**


	2. Morning Meeting

Morning Meeting

 **It was a fine morning like always at both guilds. Like everyday life without any interruption. As always at the Assassins Goddesses guild, the girls were just doing what they do every morning and they would wait for their master to come so they can go on missions. Same goes to the Death Slayers guild but the difference is that in the morning, they have a habit of making such a ruckus that the whole neighborhood would complain to their master.**

 **Like every morning Mavis and Zeref would come across each other and spew some profanities to each other on their way to their respective guilds. Seeing each other every morning is like a curse for them as they consider each other as a magnet for trouble and curse. It was like if they saw each other, both day would be filled up with misfortune. They would walk across each other, glaring daggers and spewing a whole dictionary of profanities.**

 **Meanwhile at the Assassins Goddesses guild, the girls were waiting for their master. Everyone is classified in a team where they could work along well with their abilities and other just because they are childhood friends or sisters. The guild has 5 teams which are: The Purgatory Team consisting of Lucy Heartfilia, Evergreen, Misha and her twin Masha, both of them are exceeds, and Ultear Milkovich, the second team is the Elemental Team consisting of Nadia Wilburt, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Juvia Lockser and Olivia Bradley. The third team is the Sensory Team consisting of Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Meredy, Isabella Montez and Noami Wilson. The fourth team is the Poison Team whose members are Elizabeth Steel, Kinana, Laki Olietta, Bisca Mulan and Flare Corona. The last team is the Takeover Team whose members are Erza Scarlet and her sister Emma Scarlet, Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss and Angie Smith. All of them were busy in the morning : The Purgatory Team were eating, Elemental Team was planning a day out together, the Sensory Team were bickering over a game, the Poison Team were planning about a mission they would take on later and the Takeover Team were talking at the bar minus Mirajane and Lisanna who were serving the others. Well for them it's a normal morning like every day.**

 **But let's take a look at the Death Slayers guild. The boys were not only waiting for their master but also picking up fights with each other. There are six teams in this guild: first is the Thunder Legion consisting of Laxus Dreyar, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Laxus's exceed Sneakers and a new member named Eliot Erickson, the second team is Team Natsu with as always Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Macao Conbolt and his son, Romeo Conbolt and Wakaba Mine. The third team is Shadow Gear whose members are Gajeel Redfox, PantherLily, Jet and Droy. The fourth and most interesting team is the Crush Team consisting of Gildarts Clive, Jellal and Sebastian Fernandes and Laxus's grandfather Makarov Dreyar which despite his age, he is still fit for some brawling, the fifth team is Team Natsu rival, Team Gray whose members are Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, Alzack Connell and Max Alors. The last team is the Communication Team consisting of Warren Rocko, Vijeeter Ecor, Reedus Jonah and Nab Lasaro. They were making the usual noises they do as their most destructive teams are out. The Thunder Legion just returned from a month mission, Team Natsu are currently on a mission which is to take out a guild full of dark mages, The Shadow Gear, Crush Team and Team Gray were fighting while the Communication team were serving and talking to the others while dodging the chairs and tables flying towards them.**

 **At the girl's guild, the large doors were pushed open by a grumbling and dark Mavis who seems to have seen the thing that disgusts her the most. Already knowing why she was in that kind of mood, they didn't ask her anything for a short while. Until Lucy decided to get on her nerves.**

'' **Yo Master, why so hyped up in the morning, eh?'' Lucy innocently asked.**

'' **Don't ask me, I have met that stupid, shitty, idiot and scum of a wizard on my way here.'' Mavis replied.**

'' **Say you just love him and seeing you met him, doesn't that mean you see each other every morning doing some things we probably shouldn't know?''**

'' **Don't you dare ask me this, I hate this scumbag from the bottom of my heart and wished to just see him getting crush by an army of wyverns and get his head cut off and played with like if it was a ball and have his bones removed and crush to dust or his organs taken out and blood spilling everywhere, ahhh I hate him so much and it's not my fault that the guild is situated in the same street where he lives and I'm on the opposite one and just seeing him repulse me let alone touch him, YUCKKKKK, I can even bet he doesn't take a shower regularly.'' Mavis disgustingly said.**

 **At this point everyone in the guild were laughing so hard, Lucy fell off her chair, Evergreen was red, Ultear almost choke on the tea; Nadia,Wendy,Carla, Juvia and Olivia were laughing that even their barrel of beer fell down, spilling its content everywhere; Sensory Team stopped bickering and were chuckling; Poison Team had smirks on their faces after laughing so hard and Mirajane and Lisanna dropped their trays out of shock and amusement with the rest of the Takeover Team eating normally after hearing that kind of response.**

 **Same goes for Zeref which was in the same mood as Mavis. When he entered the guild, everyone stopped whatever they were doing to acknowledge his presence but what they saw, was rather amusing; a grumbling, brooding Zeref muttering curses under his breath arms crossed over his chest. Taking advantage of the situation, Laxus teased him about having a crush on Mavis to which he replied**

'' **That puny human being, I just don't give a fuck about her, she is so annoying, weak and pathetic, I bet all she can do is crying, humph, she, being a guild master is a shame to other guild master, I wished that the rule didn't exist so then I would have been able to crush her and her weak guild, what do you say boys, always ready for some brawling?''**

 **All of them had a smirk on their face wishing that it was true so that they could fight the girls till they were all dead or tired to continue, after this Zeref announced that they should all gather in the meeting room so as to give them important missions. Mavis gathered her girls in her enormous office to give them the missions they would need to accomplish.**

 **Gathered in Zeref office with Team Natsu following the meeting by a communication lacrima, Zeref gave all his teams some information about their missions and gave them the flier and approved all of them, even if Team Natsu was already on a mission, they would need to accomplish the one Zeref gave this morning. Sighing they all went to prepare themselves for their missions leaving Zeref behind with all the paperworks.**

 **Same thing with the girls, who were gathered in Mavis large office, which is as big as Lucy's father. Mavis gave them all their missions respectively to each one's ability and sent them out after this in order to finish all the paperwork which has accumulated during the month. The girls went their own ways to prepare for their missions and they hope to finish it as soon as possible.**

 **A/N: I would like to thanks the readers for their comments and support, especially my sweet Maahiraa who is my editor and also my friends and teacher who helped me and gave me ideas. Sorry this chapter is kind of long but many explanations were due. In the future I'll try to make it shorter.**

 **See yah again and sorry for taking too long to update.**


	3. Missions Part 1

Missions part 1

 _Flashback_

 _At the Assassins Goddesses Guild_

 **They were gathered in Master Mavis office, each team was waiting for her to speak. Mavis handed each team captain a flier on which their mission was.**

 **After reading the flier, Lucy asked Mavis, "So Master, why have you called all of us here?"**

 **Mavis replied her, "Well I need to explain why each team has a mission according to their abilities. I will begin with the Purgatory Team, you are our most strongest team which can destroy an entire guild completely in less than an hour, that's why I chose you to destroy a dark guild which is situated on the outskirts of Malba City, near the Mikage mountain, the guilds' name is Dragonsword Legion, they have been terrorizing the people and steal their children and uses them as sacrifice, I know we do things which are more disgusting than them, but I can't tolerate that they called themselves our allies, so I want you girls to find them and erase them from the surface of Earth Land, no one should come out alive, you understand, and last thing I forgot to told you, meet the mayor who send the flier, get the reward and destroy the town."**

" **Yes Master." Purgatory team replied with delight.**

 **Mavis continues her explanation, "Good, now Elemental team, your mission is to hunt down a traitor who had been here before, her name is Mikaela Cruz, she came in our guild to retrieve information and reports it to her guild, unfortunately she already disappear before I could land my hand on her, she is actually hiding in the Boundary Forest, which is situated near the Principality Of Veronica. This is good for you because you all will be in your element, you are to hunt her, kill her and make sure nothing remains, destroy her completely."**

 **To which Juvia replied in her usual scary tone, "We will make sure of that Master."**

 **Mavis turned to her left side where both Poison Team and Sensory Team were. Mavis said, "You two will head directly to where the Magic Council is which means in Era city. Poison team your mission is to eliminate some prisoners there who are a danger for us if set free, you will kill them and make sure there is no evidence behind. Flare is already there, which will be easy for you to enter the Council and she will tell you which one to kill. Oh you should make it like they died of infection or allergies or natural death. Then Sensory Team, you are to gather information about the Magic Council, kill anyone who bothers you and also bring me the information on other guilds."**

 **Both team replied, "Yes Master."**

 **Addressing the last team, Mavis said, "Now Takeover Team, your mission consist on killing one of the most reputed minister of Acalypha Town, he's been doing a lot of bribery and killed other people who knew his secrets. You are to eliminate him and set it up like he could not take the pressure of the election and suicide by hanging him or any other way, so nobody could guess it's a murder and bring me any files which you may judge important. Now I have explained your missions to you people please fuck off now and meet Porlyusica in the guild hall, she needs to give you something."**

 **They all stood up and left the office. 15 minutes later, they were all ready and went to the guild hall where Porlyusica was waiting for them. She handed each one a box of medicine and other medical things in case they were injured or poisoned. They all thanked her and set out. They waved each other goodbye and went their way.**

 _Flashback_

 _At the Death Slayers Guild_

 **Zeref observed the men in front of him and chuckle, they were all bickering and were waiting to get Natsu on the Lacrima. Finally he took the called and they started the meeting.**

 **Zeref started to speak, "I will be brief on this. Thunder Legion, you are to retrieve a lost book stolen by Precht, hidden in the Fire Village, north of Fiore and it is said that the villagers protect the book, kill them, get the books and burn down the village. Team Natsu, you are to eliminate some rogue dark wizards in the south of Clover Town, make sure nobody comes out alive. Team Shadow Gear you are to steal the great gemstones of Joya country as they have many important secrets hidden in. As for you, Crush Team, you are to go on a quest to eliminate some monsters in the south of Minstrel. As for you, Team Gray, you are to go to Caelum and kill Alain Stone, took away all his property as he had not been paying us for all the missions all of you accomplished for him and Communication Team, you are to spy on Raven Tails' activities. Now get lost and do your work."**

 **They all stood up and went to complete their mission.**

 _ **A/N:**_ **sorry to have taken so long to update. And I think I need to give you guys some explanation. Some characters are mine and I will describe them right now.**

 **1) Masha and Misha are twins sisters and exceeds, Evergreen and Lucy's exceed respectively, Masha has winds powers and a fan like Evergreen and Misha has swords like Lucy. Both wears a black crop top and black shorts and are grey in color with the only difference between them is that Masha's left ear is black whereas Misha's right ear is Purple and both has green eyes.**

 **2) Nadia Wilburt is a fire mage, with pale blonde hair in tomboy style, a little bit chubby with blue eyes and 1m55 height and 18 years old.**

 **3) Olivia Bradley is an earth mage with brown curly hair, green eyes and is 1m60 of height and 19 years old.**

 **4) Isabella Montez is a demon summoner and has dark brown eyes with dark blue hair and is 1m63 and 17 years old.**

 **5) Noami Wilson uses lost magic Maguilty sense. She has blach hair with a fringe covering the left eye and has green eyes and is 1m65 and 16 years old.**

 **6) Elizabeth Steel is a poison mage and has black hair with bangs covering her forehead and has black eyes and is 1m65 and 19 years old.**

 **7) Emma Scarlet, little sister of Erza, with shoulder length scarlet hair with brown eyes and is 1m63 and 18 years old.**

 **8) Angie Smith, a takeover mage with piercing green eyes, dark purple hair, pale skin and is 1m57 and is 18 years old.**

 **9) Sneakers is the exceed of Laxus Dreyar and like his friend has lightning and water magic and is white in color with yellow stripes on his forehead and head and on the end of his tail.**

 **10) Sebastian Fernandes, little brother of Jellal, is a demon slayer, with spiky blue hair, brown eyes and maori tattoos on his left arm and is 1m80 and 18 years old.**

 **11) Eliot Olson is a Jade Dragon slayer with green eyes and hair covering his left eye. He is 1m79 and 19 years old and is part of the thunder legion.**


	4. Missions Part 2

Missions part 2

 _ **Purgatory team**_

 **After arriving in Fiore, the girls started to search for Malba City. Needless to say, they were lost. Even with a map, they could not even found it. After some time Lucy started to whine.**

 **Lucy, "It's been three fucking days, we are roaming around without any progress, I suggest that we return to the inn, we rest and get back to it tomorrow."**

 **Ultear replied to her, "No, we must continue. We have only one week to complete this mission and we already have wasted three days. But there is something that's bugging me."**

 **Evergreen asked her, "What's bugging you like this?"**

" **Yeah, what's bugging you, Ultear?" asked Masha and Misha, the exceed twins.**

 **Ultear replied, "We've been turning around and even Masha and Misha, haven't found the town even when they were flying. We even checked the Mikage Forest but still no sign of the guild, it's like the city is here but we cannot see it."**

 **Hearing this Lucy said, "Well if you are saying something like this, I guess that the fucking guild had used the Hidden spell on the city so nobody could find them."**

 **After hearing Lucy saying this, Ultear asked for Lucy's book where there is a spell capable to take off the hiding spell. Reading the spell, Ultear was still wondering where was Malba City.**

 **She asked the others about it, "Do you guys have any ideas on how to find Malba City? I've already learn the spell but we still don't know where the City is."**

 **They were silent, still thinking what to do when Lucy spoke, "We wouldn't find the town like this, i suggest that Masha and Misha take you and me as Evergreen has her own wings, and we fly near the Mikage Forest since the city is near it. We must search for a gap, if the city is hidden, we can easily find it and this would prove that they indeed had used the Hidden spell and this would give us a lead to follow."**

 **After fifteen of search, they finally found the gap that Lucy was speaking about. Landing safely, they went near it and then Ultear casted the spell and the town reappeared. Smirking, they entered the town and search for the guild. At last, they found the guild al last and were standing in front of the doors, arguing who will go in first. Evergreen won the argument and opened the guild's doors and smirking evilly at its members.**

 _ **Elemental Team**_

 **Surprisingly, it took less time for them to reach the Principality of Veronica. They are now searching for the spy in the Boundary Forest, with no luck. They stopped to rest for a while, it's been two days since they are searching for her, but each time, they couldn't find her. The sun was setting so they set camp at the place they were and started to plan how to get her.**

 **Juvia spoke first, "Wendy, can you feel her breathing? And what about you Olivia, you are the one who can locate anyone quickly."**

 **Wendy replied shyly, "There are too many living creature here and their breath are all mixing so I can't figure out which one is hers."**

 **Olivia then said, "Well I located her first but she kept changing place and after some time I lost her maybe she is flying or using some kind of spell making it impossible to locate her through the earth."**

 **Juvia thought about their explanation for some time and call it a night. "Tomorrow, we may be lucky and get her." Juvia thought before falling asleep. The next morning they woke up and packed up their things and continued their way. Sometime later, Olivia located the girl and they all run till they saw her hiding in a cave. They all smiled evilly when they entered the cave without making any sound.**

 _ **Poison Team and Sensory Team**_

 **They arrived at Era city without any hurdles. After resting for a day they went to meet Flare who was hiding and waiting for them in the woods near the Magic Council. They met her and Levy casted an invisibility on them to enter the Magic Council. They followed Flare inside and went to her office. Flare warned them that today an important and dangerous day as today is Assembly day for the Rune Knights and many people of the high society would be present so they made a plan. Flare would take both Team to their respective places, on the way she indicated them a way out in case they failed their mission. She took Sensory Team to a place where all the information they needed is kept and left them there and took Poison Team to the underground jail and gave them the list of all prisoners there and she left for the Assembly.**

 _ **Sensory Team**_

 **Isabella and Noami were on guard duty and were invisible due to the spell casted on them by Levy. Meanwhile, Cana, Levy and Meredy who were wearing gale force reading glasses, were reading all files quickly and put the important one in their bag. After thirty minutes they came out and went to rejoin the Poison Team.**

 _ **Poison Team**_

 **They were arguing about which poison to put in the food so that the listed prisoners would die. Elizabeth and Kinana, both experts in this field could not agree on the same poison. After ten minutes of arguing, they both agreed on the same poison, to the relief of the others. Going to the kitchen, they knocked out the cooks and took their clothes and put the poison in the food for the prisoners. They were joined by Sensory Team whom has already completed their work and wanted to see the prisoners suffered. Pushing the food cart, they all went to jail to give some prisoners their last food.**

 _ **Takeover Team**_

 **Well they had the easiest mission, they all thought. They arrived in Acalypha Town before evening and went to an inn to rest. After this, they changed their appearances and went to the minister's mansion and took up the job of house maid so as to kill him more easily and they waited for the right time to come. While cleaning, Erza went into his office and stole the plan of the meeting day and planned all details to kill him. The day of the meeting has come and everything was in place just as they had planned.**

 _ **Murder time**_

 _ **Purgatory team**_

 **Evergreen walked with ease inside of the guild. Everyone stopped what they were doing and was eyeing her suspiciously, and she smirked.**

" **I bet you people can't look me in the eyes." She declared in a haughty tone.**

" **Who do you think we are? Cowards?" a man in the crowd said. And Evergreen smirked grew more evil.**

" **Cowards? No, I don't think so, rather than, you people are dumbasses." She replied showing her guild mark to them. They started to shake with fear and yet they remain in their respective place. Lucy and the others were standing in the doorway, watching the scene intensely.**

" **Let's come back to the bet, you people can't look at me straight in the eyes." She said**

 **Upon hearing this, half of the guild looked at her straight in the eyes and were quickly turned to stone, to the dismay of the remaining ones. They started to attack her when Lucy came in between, slashing them with her sword. That's when the battle began. Ultear and the exceed twins joined them quickly and started to fight, each one taking twenty opponents. Lucy and Misha were back to back and were slashing anyone who approached them. Evergreen and Masha were flying and Evergreen turned them to stone and Masha explode them to pieces. As for Ultear, she was killing them with her magic sword and then burned their bodies. For thirty minutes, there were guts, hearts and any human organs flying and laying around and the girls were covered from head to toe in the guild's member blood, with the charred smell of their flesh floating in the air. After making sure that they were all dead, Lucy pick up something from the floor. Examining it, she realized that it was one of the members heart and she started to collect any organs and will give it to Wendy to study them.**

 **Masha and Misha pulled down the building and the three girls turned back and launched a last attack to burn down the guild. "Regulus Impact." Lucy yelled.**

" **Fairy Bomb-Gremlin." Evergreen yelled and "Flash Forward." Yelled Ultear. They watched as their attack burned down the guild and they returned to the town to claim their reward. After claiming their reward, they killed the mayor, Lucy took his head as a gift for Laki and they burned down Malba City. And then they hit the road, back to their guild.**

 _ **Elemental team**_

 **Juvia water locked the girl till she couldn't breath and told Olivia to bound her foot in the earth. Juvia whipped her and clawed her, with the girl screams echoing in the cave. After Juvia, it was Wendy's turn to torture her. Still earth bound, Wendy hit her with a Dragon roar and wing attack slicing off her right arm. Blood was coming out of her wound and there was a puddle beneath her. Olivia earth impaled her and crushed her arms and feet bones with a small boulder. At last, Nadia set her on fire, while singing the song 'Girls on fire'. Juvia told her to stop.**

" **Do you need to suck the joy out of everything?'' Nadia asked.**

" **Yeah, in any case, it's your joy that I like to suck." Juvia replied in a teasing tone. Everyone laughed at this comment. After some time, all that remains of the traitor was a handful of ash that Olivia buried six feet under earth, with Juvia taking some. After this, they made their way back to the guild, happy to have killed her.**

 _ **Poison team and Sensory team**_

 **Feeding the prisoners the poisoned food, they all watched them eat it and feel satisfied of their work. Levy soundproof the whole jail and Flare went to meet them, sneaking quietly out of the meeting. The one destined to die, started to cough and wheeze, others were yelling with pain, some was throwing up blood and others turned green, meaning that the poison was taking effect. One was yelling so loud that Cana blew him up. They all looked at her with 'what have you done' faces and she just smiled sheepishly. Soon three quarter of the prisoners was already dead, and the greatest thing about it is that not even the Magic Council best doctor could find the poison in their bloodstream. Flare took them out of the building and bide them goodbye saying she would meet them at the guild and went back. Satisfied of their work, they went back to their hotel to rest and would return to Magnolia tomorrow.**

 _ **Takeover Team**_

 **Mirajane was setting up a rope to hang the minister while, of course, wearing gloves. After setting everything in place, they waited for the changing of the guards and for the minister to return. The minister returned looking very distressed, everyone could see it. Erza spiked his tea and gave it to him, soon he fell asleep. At nine pm exactly, the change in guard occurred with the next one coming up in ten minutes, giving time for Angie and Lisanna to carry the minister safely without leaving any evidence nor fingerprints behind. The four girls make him stand on a chair all wearing gloves. Mirajane put the rope aroung his neck, with him still asleep. All of them threw off the chair on which he was standing on together at the same time. He fought for some minutes before he died. Mirajane checked his pulse, upon finding none, she told the trio that he is dead. They all flee from the mansion after stealing some important documents and money.**

 **That night, all the girls were having a group chat on their lacrima, speaking about their mission and when tomorrow came, they all returned to the guild and report their mission to their master with Lucy giving Mavis the head of Malba city Mayor and giving Wendy the organs she collected, the little girl thanked her heartily.**


	5. Missions Part 3

Missions part 3

 _ **Thunder Legion**_

 **After arriving at Fire Village, the Thunder Legion went to an inn and took a room. After a while, Freed and Eliot went to visit the village to gather information. Meanwhile Laxus was lying down on his bed playing with Sneakers and Bickslow was reading some magazines. Freed and Eliot made some discoveries and went back to the inn to tell the others what they have found.**

 **Freed started to speak, "Laxus, we have something to tell."**

 **Laxus stopped playing and said, "What is it?''**

 **Freed glancing at Eliot continued, "Well we discovered that tomorrow there will be a festival in Precht honor and they are planning to summon whatever there is in the book and unleashed it on the whole world and they even kidnapped some kids as sacrifice and the preparations are nearly complete."**

 **Laxus instantly got an idea and explained it to them, "Well that's the plan, Sneakers will make it rain during the festival and I'll electrocute all that are present, while Freed and Eliot steals the book and Bickslow will eliminate those not present. Got it?"**

 **They all agreed and ordered their dinner. While eating, Sneakers asked Laxus about the book,**

" **I don't know anything about it sneaks but if Zeref want it back, then there may be something dangerous in it."**

 **After eating their dinner, they prepared everything for tomorrow and went to bed.**

 _ **Team Natsu**_

 **Walking around Clover Town, Team Natsu were searching for the rogue mages without finding any. They even asked the people if there were any mages pestering them, they all receive negative answers.**

" **How come nobody knew about, they can't disappear in thin-air." Natsu whined**

" **Calm down Natsu, there is a logical answer after this." Macao told him**

" **But dad, we even have their portraits but none correspond to it." Romeo said**

" **Well they may have changed their appearances. That's why we can't find them." Wakaba exclaimed**

" **We will try tomorrow and see what happen." Macao said**

 **Throughout the whole conversation, Natsu understood only half of it. They all went to an inn and took a room without noticing the smirking shadow that were spying on them.**

 _ **Shadow Gear**_

 **Walking in Joya Town, Gajeel was grumbling while the others were searching for the 'Jewel Cave' where there are about millions of precious stones capable of great things.**

" **Ahhh, I'm a fucking murderer for pete sake's, not a stone collectioner, I kill people and I like it but this mission sucks totally." Gajeel said irritated**

" **Gajeel, please stop whining and concentrate on the mission." Jet told him**

" **I whine if I want, I hate this mission. It's so boring." Gajeel snapped back**

" **Okay, let's rest for some time and we will continue again." Jet calmly said**

 **Droy and Panther Lily watched the scene unfolding while snickering under their breath.**

 **After three hours of search and Gajeel's whining, they finally found the cave.**

 _ **Team Crush**_

 **They arrived at Minstrel at noon and lunch at a restaurant. Then they went to the forest where all the monsters were.**

 **They found the monsters easily and decimated them quickly. What awaits them next was beyond any their capacity.**

 _ **Team Gray**_

 **They arrived at Caelum and found Alain Stone house easily. It was the biggest of all. Walking there, they realized that they lost Elfman.**

" **Elfman, where are you? Goddammit, for fuck sake's, don't you dare fool around!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs**

 **They searched the whole city and found him still at the port, eating while watching a film. Gray grabbed him by his collar, ignoring his yells and screeching.**

 **Finally after the small incident, they arrived at the house and readied themselves to cause chaos.**

 _ **Communication Team**_

 **They were already spying on Raven Tail with Warren telling everything to Zeref by telepathy. Vijeeter and Reedus disguised themselves and entered the guild. They were in the master's office when the door opened. They quickly jumped out of the window and hang on it but Ivan noticed the open window and shut it on their hands. They both yelled in silence swearing to get payback. They got the document they needed and they carefully removed their hands and went to join Nab and Warren.**

 **But what they didn't know was that Ivan was already aware of their presences and quickly gathered his troop and went to their hiding place.**

 _ **Murder Time (except for some)**_

 _ **Thunder Legion**_

 **Dressed in strange costumes for this strange ceremony, the Thunder Legion minus Sneakers who was flying above the whole village were walking around and were waiting for the right moment. Laxus and the others were making sure that all the villagers were outside and will give his exceed the signal when the right moment will come and it will rain heavily. The plan was this, Laxus will electrocute the villagers who are outside and Eliot and Bickslow will kill the remaining one if remains while Freed will steal the book.**

 **After what felt like an eternity, the villagers started the ceremony and the priest was coming with a strange surrounded by a black halo. Glancing at his teammates, Laxus knew they had to wait for five more minutes. All the villagers gathered and formed a circle with the priest in the middle with a fire behind him and he opened the book and lifted it towards the sky, reciting some incoherent words.**

" **Make it rain now, sneaks!" Laxus told him by telepathy**

 **Suddenly it started to rain heavily and the fire died down. The Thunder Legion had already taken shelter in a shop away from the deluge. The rain stopped, leaving the villagers drenched and perplexed. Laxus fired a Dragon Roar towards the wet ground and it strikes everyone present even the priest who released the book and fell down. Some seconds later, after the lightning faded, Freed pick up the book and put it safely in his bag while Eliot and Bickslow were killing the remaining of the villagers.**

" **Good job sneaks, you did very well as always." Laxus said in a proud tone**

" **Thank you Laxus, it was very easy to create a downpour." Sneakers replied**

" **Well we got the book and the villagers are dead, now please let's go, this place reeks of burned flesh and it's disgusting." Freed pleaded**

" **Hehe Boss man electrocuted them beyond belief, hahhaha." Bickslow said through fits of laughter**

" **Well who will burn down this village in honor of Sneakers?" Laxus asked**

" **Eliot and I will do it, don't worry sneaks we will do it big." Bickslow said with amusement**

" **Do it quickly, it stinks here, my poor nose." Freed urged them**

 **They are burst out laughing and went to the outskirts of the village, there both Eliot and Bickslow performed a unison raid and a green beam of light hit the village and a fire started, burning everything on its way but unbeknown to them, there was a survivor watching with terror from afar, swearing that it will get revenge on them.**

 _ **Team Natsu**_

 **The shadow looked over them the whole night and went to report to its leader. Natsu caught the shadow spying on them and wake the others up and they quietly follow the shadow till its base.**

 **There the shadow was speaking but they couldn't hear anything so Natsu just barged in and start attacking each one present with Romeo following behind him with the flier containing the portraits of the mages. Each one matched the description and Natsu along with the others attacked them so fiercely that they gave up.**

 **Lining them up, Natsu decapitated each one with Romeo ticking each portraits meaning they are dead and Natsu kept the leader's head as a decoration for his living room. Throwing the heads and bodies in a pit nearby, Romeo and Macao set their bodies on fire till nothing remains but ashes.**

 _ **Shadow Gear**_

 **Entering the cave, they saw many different stones glowing. Jet wore his gloves and started to pick up the ones Zeref mentioned in the list with Jet and Panther Lily helping him while Gajeel was wandering around aimlessly when he saw a purple stone. He could swear that this is the only one with this color. Gajeel went closer to it and touched it without knowing what kind of powers it possessed. Long story short, he was sucked in the stone. Jet finishing his task searched for him and realized he was not anywhere. He panicked and called out for him. Then he saw the purple stone and knew instantly what happened. He picked up the stone, shook it and saw Gajeel calling out for help.**

" **I told you earlier not to touch anything when we would be in the cave but you never listen, don't you?" Jet said angrily "Well let's take you to Zeref, he will know what to do."**

 **Being informed of the situation, Droy and Panther Lily couldn't hold their laughter and burst out laughing.**

" **Let me get out and see what I will do to you people." Gajeel grumbled**

 **After some time, they set out for Magnolia Town, with Gajeel tuck safely in Jet's pocket.**

 _ **Team Crush**_

 **After killing all the monsters, Team Crush was getting ready to go back to the guild but they were suddenly attacked by a black dragon. They all fought valiantly but could not get rid nor kill it. Looking at it intently, Jellal recognized Acnologia, the most powerful living dragon. Doing a unison raid with his brother, Jella bought some minutes but couldn't do more than this. In this fight, Sebastian injured his back, Gildarts some his left arm and right leg. Makarov and Jellal flee from there, carrying both to safety and to a hospital. At the hospital, they were all shaken to have encounter Acnologia and need to return and inform Zeref immediately but both the injured were still unconscious. They would return to the guild after a week.**

 _ **Team Gray**_

 **After having knocked out the guards, they entered the mansion.**

" **Listen carefully to what I'm saying. Max, you will search for the safe and put all jewels in it and took anything that you may judge valuable while Elfman, Alzack and me will take care of dear Mr Alain." Gray said**

" **I'm on it." Max replied running away in the mansion**

 **The rest of the team searched the whole mansion but did not found him. They went outside and spotted him sitting on a bench in his garden. He didn't sense their presence. Walking towards him, they all were ready to finish him when some mages came out of nowhere, he knew they were coming.**

" **I knew Zeref would send some of his mages to take me down but see for yourself, I hired the strongest mages here to protect me, you people can't hurt me." Alain declared cockily**

" **You think a bunch of weaklings can take us down, the more the merrier." Gray said readying himself for his first attack**

 **Gray used his Ice Bringer on them and they all fell down like house of cards.**

" **You call this strong, look at this, so desperate and pathetic, say your prayers now Alain, I see your death coming." Gray said evilly**

 **At that time Max joined them having finish his work and carrying a big bag. He used his sand power and trapped the man in it. For ten minutes, all we could hear were a man screaming with pain as Gray used his Zeroth Long Sword, Elfman used his Jet Black Sword and Alzack using his Guns Magic: Tornado Shot. The man dropped dead at Max's feet and they burned down his body. Before going back, they had Elfman destroyed everything and then they returned to their Guild.**

 _ **Communication Team**_

 **Warren got winds of Ivan attack upon them and quickly thought of something. The two others went back to the guild while Nab and he was sitting hidden behind a big rock watching Raven Tail's elite walked by.**

 **Then he remembered what Zeref taught him about his powers, he could trap them in their own head and made them face their worst fear and deal great damage on them physically and mentally. Sitting behind the rock, Warren concentrate his thoughts to them and started to read their mind. Having gathered enough information, he concentrated more and trapped them in an illusionary world where they are facing their worst enemy but can't do anything. You could hear them scream and see the injuries on them, blood spilling out of them and of their mouths. After this, Warren came out and finished them, and sent their bodies back to Raven Tail and returned to his guild.**


End file.
